


A Day of Bloating Rest

by Dragonitemaniac



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Air Inflation, Inflation, M/M, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonitemaniac/pseuds/Dragonitemaniac
Summary: After saving Flayn from the Death Knight, you and your boyfriend Sylvain take some time to relax in an unusual way
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Kudos: 6





	A Day of Bloating Rest

All was quiet at Garreg Mach Monastery as you and the class of Golden Deer and successfully rescued Flayn from the grips of the Death Knight and a random who too was there unconscious with Flayn. All you knew was that both was safe now and all was well back in the Monastery.  
You rolled over on the bed you were sleeping on, only to feel it warm from where another body had been resting next to you. You stretched your body to wake up and sat up to see the guy who you with last night. He was sat down at the desk writing on some paper, most likely finishing one of his assignments that Professor Byleth had set him.  
He too gave his body a good old stretch as it seemed he had finished and was very happy with what he had done. He turned around to see you sat still sleepily but happy none the less. He got up from the desk, moving a bit of his red hair out of the way and back to where it was before coming over to give you a kiss. “Good morning (Y/N). I see you slept well last night.” You smiled as you looked up at your boyfriend. Sylvain smiled as you blushed and ruffled your hair in response.  
You knew he would have to go soon to hand his paper into the professor, but he didn’t have to do it right now, so you had the idea to keep him with you for as long as possible. You pulled him down into a cuddle and laid back down with him. “(Y/N)! You know I’m going to have to go to the professor soon…” He said before thinking. “Then again it doesn’t haven’t to be right now does it.” You nodded to his response, allowing him to cuddle you back and lead into a kissing session that was only shared for the most important of person.  
It was always a nice getting to be with Sylvain, either it being next to him in the Golden Deer class, sitting with him at the mess hall or being placed as his pair up unit on the battlefield, training or that months mission. You two joined the Golden Deer around the same time with him transferring from the Blue Lions and you just automatically being in the Alliance area. You both got on like a house on fire and it was the best thing ever…Well for the two of you that is and to everyone else’s dismay.  
As much as just laying there and cuddling was fun, Sylvain had other ideas he wanted to do. He knew all about the kinks that you liked with how you admitted it to him after trying the right way to say it to him. He accepted it and allowed himself to indulge in it sometimes when you really wanted to do something, but this time it was going to be him to initiate the plan.  
He slowly took in a breath of air and then more of what should normally be taken, and he could feel his body tightening underneath his uniform and starting to make him look shiner than normal. Your eyes widened as you saw this as it was surprising that he would do this. “W-Wow! This actually feels good, I didn’t realise that air could do this to my body.” He said in awe, while you were still locked in shocked mode. “(Y/N) why don’t we continue this on then, hmm? ~”  
He slightly teased you with that comment as it caused you to blush and flick his nose and causing him to chuckle, it didn’t however deter him from continuing from what he was going to do. He started to breath in more lungsful of air and slowly causing his belly to swell outwards to become slightly more noticeable under his lean uniform and round out like a ball.  
You gave his belly tensive rub as you wondered how it felt. Sylvain encouraged it by placing your hands on his belly and allowing you to feel his round belly and how it was tight and like a balloon under there. “It feels good doesn’t.” He said instead of questioning it as he knew it did. “I’m not full yet so let’s get this going.” He grins as he takes in more breathes of air and allowing your hands to feel his belly grow underneath his shirt. His belly was starting to look more and more round as it was slowly pushing it forwards and putting strain on his buttons. Underneath his bottoms he was starting to get a rounding bulge that was slowly pushing up against your leg, making both of you blush. “It looks like this air is affecting me in more ways than I thought.”  
You finally came out of your shocked state and was starting to come to terms that this was happening and that you were loving it too. You gave his belly gentle caresses as you knew that his bulge would mostly grow bigger in this event and would rub against something that it was already resting on. You gave him a kiss on the lips which was enough to egg him on to continue with this and the support he needed. He sucked in more of the air around him and made his belly swell with air and a little bit of love with how he loved seeing you react to this. His shirt was starting to become untucked to reveal a little bit of an underbelly on him whilst his bulge was growing too. With the current air intake that took, his pecs grew bigger under his shirt and caused them to push his shirt some more.  
This type of development was good for you as it was just making Sylvain hotter and hotter with each breath he was taking. You moved your hands to rub and squeezes his pecs, causing him to moan a little and blush from his pecs being played with. “M-My my, now aren’t you being such a tease.” He laughed as he kissed your nose, making you grin like the Cheshire cat. He started breathing in more air to push his body out further and making his buttons spread apart to show his skin underneath while his pecs were growing bigger and pushing the buttons harder than his bellies as they were already having trouble to begin with.  
“Mmm~ I feel good and full right now but let’s go even further with this.” He stated as he gave his belly a tender rub as there was a very slight redness to it all, but to him it was worth it. His inflated pecs, belly and bulge looked so pronounced on him, that he just had to keep going with this until it was fully over with. He took in more air to make him bigger, which of course led to his chest buttons to pop off to show his watermelon sized pecs and allow them to bounce of his shirt. His belly on the other hand was close to popping the buttons on his shirt as they were straining so hard from trying to keep his belly held back and looking like a basketball.  
“Bbbrrrpp~ I’m feeling slightly overinflated now.” Sylvain spoke with a grunt as little spurts of steam escaped out of his ears as the pressure inside of him was starting to rise but that wasn’t going to stop you from giving him all the love the world as he kissed him on the cheek and then on the belly as you wanted him to keep going as you were fully involved in this just like he was. Both of you gave a gentle smile to each other as your hands went into hold each other’s while Sylvain went to take in more air.  
In went the air and pop went Sylvain’s final buttons as they finally gave up the fight to reveal his beachball sized belly and how overstuffed he was looking now that he was getting closed to his limits with it all. Sylvain let out a few grunts as steam was becoming more pressurised as they escaped out of his ears and him looking about ready to pop.  
Sylvain let out a strained chuckle as he knew the game was almost up, but he wasn’t going to let that beat him now when he was so close, and you were enjoying being with him like this too. “I-I’m really starting to feel it now, I’m so overinflated right now. B-But I’m gonna keep going.” He grinned as he took more air into his body  
Creaks and squeaks were coming off his body as Sylvain had reached his limit from reaching the size of a yoga ball and his belly breaking out at different parts to let out pressurised steam. The pair of you knew the jig was over and there was about to be a lot of noise in the quiet dorms.  
Crreeeaakk  
Crrrreeeeaaakkkk  
CREEEEEEAAAKKKKK  
…  
KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!  
Sylvain popped in a spectacular fashion that you couldn’t help but congratulate him and cuddle him close from how proud you were of him. You let him rest up from such an amazing time, taking his assignment to the professor to find out he passed and was able to become a cavalier like he wanted too.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism would be nice and please let me know what you think. I would really like the feedback.


End file.
